


baby, that's how I want it

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Competence Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Jam Basket Exchange, M/M, No Refractory Period, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 21:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Patrick Brewer is thirsty for his really professional and competent boyfriend and business partner, David Rose, who is working on a presentation. David asks Patrick to wait until he's done and then ruins him in the best way.





	baby, that's how I want it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).

> Mmkay, there is no plot here at all like not even an inkling. 
> 
> Thanks to [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works) for AS USUAL, talking me off several ledges and reading it 75 times to tell me how good it is and then also beta-ing it for real.
> 
> [Whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/pseuds/whetherwoman/works) gave me my killer opener, without which I literally would not have started. 
> 
> [Didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/pseuds/didipickles) for being a good human.
> 
> And everyone at Rosebudd for general merriment, etc. 
> 
> Title from Into You by Ariana Grande because... well that's just how it happened, okay.

They were in bed and David was tapping away on his laptop while Patrick pretended to read from a business magazine. For the last three nights, David had been working on a pitch for a new vendor that they were trying to lock into an exclusive contract, and Patrick had been hoping that _ tonight _ David would ignore his laptop and focus on Patrick instead. He’d gone to the trouble of wearing his nicest (by his own standards which were admittedly way below his boyfriend’s) underwear and softest t-shirt to bed. He’d even stood in front of the mirror for an extra ten seconds and tried to do something _ sexy _ with his hair. 

But there David was, dressed in his usual pajamas of a soft sweater and softer sleep pants, eyes laser-focused behind his glasses—and Patrick didn’t even know David knew _ how _ to use Powerpoint. Should Patrick… mention what the entire image was doing for him? Was it… bad form to interrupt your boyfriend for sex when he was working on business things for the _ retail environment _ you owned together? Turned out, he didn’t have to make the choice.

“Is there something I can help you with, Mr. Brewer?” David asked, not taking his eyes off his work. “I thought you were reading Business Nerd Monthly over there, but it _ seems _ like you’re just staring at me.”

That was true, Patrick was just staring now. He was watching the way David’s fingers skittered over his keyboard, the way David leaned forward a little when he was re-reading something, the way his lips pursed and he hummed disapprovingly when something wasn’t working as he wanted it to. Comparatively, though, this was nothing to how good David looked when he was actually giving a pitch. Watching David sweet-talk vendors and customers, impress clients with knowledge about trends and sales figures and—

Patrick tossed his magazine onto the floor and scooted closer to David, sliding an arm around his waist and disrupting his typing. David huffed out a laugh and leaned over to press a kiss to Patrick’s cheek, which Patrick accepted gratefully, but he didn’t let David get back to work. David laughed again, and carefully extricated himself from Patrick’s clutches. He glanced down at Patrick’s lap, where the blankets had gotten shifted around, at Patrick’s dick now straining in his underwear. David hummed approvingly. 

“Tell you what,” he said, reaching over to give Patrick a firm stroke through the fabric. “Give me five more minutes—uninterrupted—and I’ll give you what you need, okay?” He stroked Patrick again, slow and teasing, before pulling his hand away and turning back to his laptop. 

Patrick almost didn’t make it the full five minutes. Since David hadn’t set any other rules, Patrick took it upon himself to shove a hand into his underwear and jerk himself off, moaning loudly, putting on a show to try and get David to cut the five minutes short. David showed no outward signs that he was affected in any way, and his laptop was covering any erection he might’ve had. It was very frustrating because Patrick was already so worked up from watching David work that he was just trying _ not _ to come at this point. 

After an entire lifetime, David finally shut his laptop and set it on his nightstand, plucking off his glasses to join it. He reached over to pull Patrick’s hand away from his leaking cock. “That’s enough of that,” he said and Patrick shivered at his firm tone. “Take your shirt off.” Patrick scrambled to get his shirt off and lay back down while David didn’t make a move to get undressed at all. “God, you look so good, Patrick. Dick all hard and ready for me.” He reached over and dragged a fingertip over the wet spot at the head. Patrick felt himself twitch at the sensation. 

“For you,” Patrick repeated, hips giving an aborted thrust. “Want you.”

David hummed in agreement, smiling down at him. He squeezed Patrick’s cock just hard enough to startle a groan out of him. “And what do you want me for?” David asked, standing to take off his sweater. David idly scratched his nails through the hair on his chest and Patrick moaned at the sight.

Grinning, David slid back into bed and pulled Patrick to his chest with a hand on the back of his neck. Patrick didn’t need any further instruction, he just wanted to get his face all up in David’s everything, so he leaned down to lick a path along a ticklish spot at David’s ribs before closing his lips around a nipple and sucking. He delighted in the gasp David let out and thrust against David’s hipbone to get some friction on his aching, leaking cock, still trapped in his underwear. He rubbed it with the flat of his tongue until it was hard and peaked, bringing his other hand up to pinch at David’s other nipple. 

“Mm,” David moaned and Patrick felt the vibrations against his lips. “That’s good, Patrick.” Patrick doubled down and switched the position of his lips and hand, stopping on the way to bite at David’s chest and lick at the hair there. He loved David’s chest hair, loved to see it wet with spit and come, or slick when David got out of the shower. He licked at David’s other nipple, biting it lightly and tugging it gently. 

“Yeah, honey, that’s it,” David crooned, petting over Patrick’s hair, and Patrick couldn’t wait any longer, he reached down to rub a hand over David’s clothed erection, feeling him big and hard and Patrick couldn’t wait to have it inside of him. He bit at David’s chest again, hard, and David keened low in his throat. “That’s good, Patrick.”

Patrick felt his stomach swoop at the praise and he dragged his lips up David’s throat, biting at the underside of his jaw and gentling the bites with his tongue. He wanted to spend more time at David’s neck, mark him up a little, too high to be covered by sweaters so everyone could see, but David guided him by the back of his neck up to his mouth, and he was helpless to resist. 

Kissing David was always heady, euphoric, earth-shattering, and Patrick lost himself in the push and pull of David’s lush mouth against his, getting his tongue past David’s lips, trying to climb on top of him to deepen the kiss. But apparently David had something else in mind, he always did, because he gentled the kiss, pushing Patrick away ever-so-slightly with a hand at the base of his throat. “I know, honey.” His voice was slow, dripping and Patrick struggled to open his eyes against the wave of lust that washed over him. “I know you want me to fuck you right away—know you waited all nice and pretty for me. But I have something else in mind. You can wait for that, can’t you, Patrick?”

Patrick groaned and rolled over onto his back. _ Could he? _No, he definitely couldn’t wait for whatever David had in mind, he needed David to fuck him immediately right now. 

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. “I—I can wait for you.” The smile Patrick got in return _ definitely _made the wait more bearable, not to mention he was pretty sure David’s plan would ruin him in the best way. 

“Aw, that’s right, honey, you can wait for me.” David stroked over Patrick’s bare chest, briefly pinching at his nipples, making his dick twitch. He was so wet, leaking for David, a sloppy mess in his underwear already and they’d barely started. 

David kneeled up next to him and shoved all of the blankets off of them, pushing them to the corner of the bed. “I want you to stand up and take your underwear off, okay? I’ll be right here,” he said, and his voice was so sweet, such a jarring juxtaposition against his words that it made Patrick breathless as he clumsily got out of bed. He stood facing away from David and hooked his thumbs in the elastic. “Ah, look at me,” David said. “Go ahead, turn around.”

Patrick bit his lip and looked at David over his shoulder. 

“Don’t be shy, now, I know you love to put on a show for me. Ten minutes ago you were moaning at me while I was working, showing me how you jerk yourself off.” David was right, and Patrick was thrilled and embarrassed to be called out about it. He turned around, could feel the flush from his cheeks all the way down his chest, and lifted his eyes to David’s gorgeous form stretched out on the bed. He had his own hand in his sleep pants, and Patrick could see him stroking his cock. He took a deep breath. Patrick could put on a show for David. He _ wanted _to. 

David nodded in encouragement, and Patrick nodded back as he slowly pulled the elastic down his hips. He let his eyes flutter closed as it scratched against his dick, pushing it down before it bobbed back up to stand at attention. 

“_Yeah_,” David said, and his eyes were dark and locked on to Patrick’s when he finally opened them again. A zip of pleasure skittered up Patrick’s spine and he took it upon himself to turn around, bending over exaggeratedly to slide the briefs down his legs. He smiled to himself at the groans that spilled out of David’s mouth. “Show me,” David practically growled. 

He knew it. David loved this part. Patrick kicked the garment aside and bent over again, just a little, before reaching behind himself to grab an ass cheek in each hand, spreading himself open. He heard the bed creak and then felt David stand behind him and he pulled Patrick’s hips back so his bare ass met David’s still-covered cock. Patrick let go of himself and stood up straight to get his balance back. One of David’s arms came across his chest holding them together so they were pressed tightly from shoulders to hips. He rested his hand at the base of Patrick’s throat again and Patrick’s breath stuttered. 

They’d talked about this, a few times, and Patrick was on board almost immediately, assuring David that he trusted him and wanted David to make him feel good. They’d tried it, a little, once before, and Patrick had come hard between them as soon as David fit his hand low across Patrick’s neck before he could even apply pressure. Patrick had opened his mouth to apologize, but David had looked impossibly turned on, and flipped Patrick over to fuck him into the mattress until he came deep in Patrick’s ass. 

“Are you ready for this, honey?” David rasped into Patrick’s ear, wrapping his other hand around Patrick’s cock. David stroked him a few times and Patrick leaned his head back on David’s shoulder, nodding. “Mm, you gotta tell me, Patrick. You ready?”

“Yes,” Patrick groaned out. “Please.” David kissed his cheek, his neck, tongued at the spot behind his ear. 

“Great,” David said cheerfully, letting go of Patrick and putting some space between them. “I have something for you first.” Patrick made a questioning noise and turned to face David, stepping forward with the intention of falling into his arms, but David grabbed him by the shoulders, keeping them apart. Patrick groaned in frustration. 

“David,” he complained. “Wanna _ do _it.”

David smiled at him and kissed him, hard and quick. “Hands and knees.” He tapped Patrick on the hip and walked over to their closet. 

On his hands and knees, Patrick couldn’t see David, could only hear him rummaging around, heard the crinkling of paper, he thought, and finally the sound of David’s footsteps returning to the bed. He felt the weight of David sitting next to him and he shuddered as David stroked a hand down his spine, fingers drifting lazily between his cheeks and stroking softly at his hole. “Yeah,” Patrick sighed, dropping his head between his shoulders. This is what he wanted—_ needed_. 

“I’ve got you, don’t you worry, okay?” David cooed. “Look what I got for you.” Patrick turned his head and accepted a kiss to his temple as he raked his eyes over the shiny black butt plug David was holding. It wasn’t too big—Patrick had seen bigger in his frantic and likely ill-advised research when he and David had first started dating. It was bigger than the other one they’d had and used, and this one flared… very wide at the base, but Patrick knew David wouldn’t have purchased it if he didn’t think Patrick could take it. Patrick could take it for David. “What do you think, honey?” David asked, petting at Patrick’s hair. There were too many words that Patrick wanted to say that all he could do was nod vigorously and whimper as David rubbed at his hole again, this time with a slick finger that slipped just inside. 

“David!” Patrick cried out, pushing his ass back… he wanted David deeper, always. 

“I told you I’ve got you, Patrick. Gonna get you nice and wet for me and then we’ll get this plug into your pretty hole. And then you can suck me off like a good boy, okay?” David fucked a single finger slowly in and out of him and Patrick was definitely not gonna make it. David was taking him apart and he couldn’t handle it and he wanted more and—

“Oh, _ fuck_,” Patrick panted. “Yes, David, _ please _.”

“Yeah, I knew you’d be good for me,” David said, moving behind Patrick to settle at the foot of the bed. “Lean down for me?” David pushed down on his back, and Patrick folded himself down onto the bed, pressing his face against the cool sheets. Patrick loved this position, loved being open and exposed for David, loved being able to focus on all the things David made him feel. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and waited. 

Patrick wasn’t surprised when David pushed two fingers into his hole, just moaned loudly at the delicious stretch. He rocked back onto David’s hand, working a little to keep the slow rhythm, to be good for David, instead of shoving back hard to get to that spot inside him. His dick was hard and aching and leaking all over their sheets and Patrick was dying to get a hand around himself. But he didn’t.

David left a kiss at the base of his spine, trailing down to Patrick’s ass, kissing around the place where they were joined, licking around his fingers. It felt so good, made Patrick so fucking hot—he pushed his hips back, and he felt David chuckle against his entrance and pull his fingers away. The empty feeling was awful, but Patrick let out a curse when David licked into his hole, moaning against him. “I couldn’t help it,” David muttered. “Love tasting you.”

“David, please,” Patrick begged, getting his arms back under him and turning to look over his shoulder. “Put it in me.” He wanted to feel the stretch of the plug, wanted to be full. He couldn’t wait to be full of David later. 

David trailed kisses up Patrick’s spine, covering Patrick’s body with his own, and Patrick felt David’s hard cock through his pants again as it rubbed against the oversensitive skin of his ass. He gasped at the feeling at first, and then ground his hips back to hear the same sound spill from David’s lips. “You want it? Want me to plug you up so you can feel full from both ends with my dick in your mouth?” He kissed at the back of Patrick’s neck. “So you have something to clench around when you’re so turned on from deepthroating my cock…” David’s voice was a murmur, he spoke as if he was whispering sweetness into Patrick’s ear, but he was driving Patrick fucking crazy with filthy words. David rolled his hips forward, an illusion, his clothed cock. “Hmm? You want your two favorite things? Cock down your throat and something in your ass? You’re gonna be so _ full, _honey…” 

“_David_,” Patrick panted. “I need it now.” And he _ did_, he needed it now and he needed David’s dick in his mouth, nose pressed to David’s abs and David holding him down as he choked on his cock. Patrick squeezed his eyes shut—he wasn’t going to _ cry _ about needing David… he _ wasn’t_. 

“I’ve got you,” David said hoarsely, firmly, and his tone soothed Patrick’s thoughts. David maneuvered himself back to the foot of the bed and petted over Patrick’s sides. “Why don’t you get on your back, honey. Wanna see you when I give it to you.” He helped Patrick turn over, gently laying him down on his back, rubbing over his chest so his fingers caught in Patrick’s nipples. David leaned in to press a wet kiss to the tip of Patrick’s dick and Patrick huffed out a soft laugh. “You’re so beautiful, Patrick, all spread out for me—look at you all hard and waiting so patiently like a good boy.” 

Patrick smiled, moving some pillows around so his head was propped up and he could look at David without straining his neck. David was smiling back at him from between his legs, and he looked so proud, and it made Patrick’s dick jump where it rested against his belly. He was leaking near-constantly now, and David swiped a finger through the mess and sucked it off with a loud pop. “So messy, leaking all over yourself. You ready for this?” He rubbed the lubed tip of the toy against Patrick’s hole. Patrick nodded vigorously and bit his lip in anticipation. “Oh, I know you can say it. Say it for me?”

He whimpered but spoke anyway, “Please put it in me, David, please.” David was already pushing the tip inside before Patrick finished. The stretch wasn’t massive, but it was _ exquisite _and Patrick slammed his eyes shut and threw his head back and let out a long low moan as David kept going and going so, so slowly until he got to the flared base. 

“How's it feel, honey?” David smoothed a hand along one of Patrick’s thighs, pressed wet kisses near his knee, wrapped his fist around the base of Patrick’s cock. He gave it a slow, firm stroke and Patrick’s eyes flew open. 

“Stop,” he choked out and David pulled his hand back. “God, David I’m gonna come in five seconds, don’t _ do _ that.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. You won’t be coming just yet.” David sounded so sure, but Patrick was on the edge and he cried out when David stroked his dick again and slowly pushed the plug all the way in. Patrick thought for sure he was gonna come, but he only groaned low in his throat and then the widest part was finally inside him. He panted, moaning weakly as David kissed over his thighs and his hips and his belly, his stubbled chin catching on Patrick’s sensitive cock and making him gasp. “You did _ so _ good, honey. I’m so proud of you.” Patrick squirmed under the praise, inadvertently thrusting his hips up and bumping his dick against David’s cheek. David laughed and kissed the base of Patrick’s cock. “Mm, it’s my turn, actually.” He stood up and shucked his pants off, efficiently and carefully folding them and setting them out of the way.

David knelt on the bed and rearranged them so he was straddling Patrick’s chest, his dick perfectly positioned to slip between Patrick’s lips. Patrick licked at the tip teasingly, didn’t dare take any more before David told him he could. David pet at his hair and Patrick grinned up at him, sliding his palms along the backs of David’s thighs. “Yeah, I know you want it,” David said with a laugh. “Tell me.”

“I want it,” Patrick said immediately, gazing up at David. The view sent shivers through his body, David above him, eyes dark and playful. He tangled his fingers in Patrick’s hair and tugged sharply, and Patrick gasped against David’s dick so close to his mouth. He wanted it—so bad—he wanted all of David. “Come on,” Patrick whined, wiggling his hips just to feel the plug shift inside him, bumping deliciously against every good spot. 

David sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and grabbed the base of his dick, guiding it into Patrick’s waiting mouth. Patrick rolled his eyes back as the bitter-salty taste of David flooded his mouth, and he rubbed his tongue against the underside, just beneath the head. He would smile smugly at David’s reactions—tugging harder at Patrick’s hair, spitting out bitten off curses, thrusting his cock into Patrick’s throat—but he didn’t want to waste any time. He sucked messily along David’s length letting the spit building in his mouth spill out down his chin and over David’s cock. It was tough at this angle, but Patrick relaxed his throat and leaned his head back into David’s touch and let David do what he wanted. 

“That’s it, that’s good, Patrick, just let me,” David praised. “You’re so perfect for me, aren’t you? You were made for this, with your pretty mouth stretched all wide around me.” He stroked his fingertips along Patrick’s cheek, touching the seam of his lips where they were open around David’s cock. Patrick moaned around David’s dick, mind going blank or hazy or both as he let his muscles get heavy, let David fuck his face, let David take care of him—David _ always _ took care of him. 

Patrick’s eyes were watering and David wiped the wetness off his cheeks, gazing down at Patrick like he was…like he was everything David ever wanted. _ He _ was everything David Rose ever wanted. It was overwhelming, so he closed his eyes and squeezed the back of David’s thighs _ hard_. 

David slowed immediately, cupping his hand around Patrick’s jaw and sliding his dick out of his mouth. “You okay?” He stroked Patrick’s hair again and touched his fingers to Patrick’s sore lips. Patrick nodded and rubbed softly at David’s hip bones. “You’re being so good for me, honey.” Patrick shook his head.

“Need you,” he rasped. 

“I know.” David shuffled back and laid down next to Patrick, tilting Patrick’s head to the side and taking Patrick’s mouth, soothing his lips with his slick tongue. “You ready, Patrick? How’s that plug? Feel nice and stretched for me?” David murmured against Patrick’s mouth and Patrick clenched around the plug in his ass, groaning in response. “If that’s a yes, can you say it for me?” David stroked the side of Patrick’s neck, and the thought of that hand squeezing his throat made him rub off against David’s hip. 

“Yes, please, I’m ready for you—_ so _ ready, just… please, David. Need you inside me.” David dropped a kiss to Patrick’s nose and gave him a gorgeous smile that made Patrick breathless. 

“Good.” David spent way too much time, in Patrick’s opinion, adjusting Patrick’s limbs and the pillows and blankets in the corner of the bed into the right arrangement for whatever he had in mind. Patrick was on his back, pillows snug under his hips causing the plug inside him to press perfectly against his prostate any time he so much as took a deep breath. David tucked another pillow under his head for support and then distracted him with slow, deep kisses for a few minutes.

By the time David pulled away again, Patrick was dazed and sloppy, and he jumped slightly when David tapped against the plug. “Just me,” he teased, and gave a gentle tug to the end. “Relax for me, honey. You can do that. Think about executive summary charts.” Patrick groaned as he felt his dick twitch at just hearing David _ say _ ‘executive summary charts,’ and he covered his eyes with his arm in embarrassment. “Oh,” David said. “I guess that wouldn’t relax _ you_, huh.” He kissed at Patrick’s thighs. “Take a deep breath.”

Patrick did, and then another, and his third one ended with a loud moan as his hole stretched around the flared base of the plug. “David,” he said, throat hoarse, drawing out the syllables. David stroked along the back of Patrick’s thigh where it was bent against his belly and Patrick couldn’t help but try to thrust down against the plug even though he wanted David to take it out, to replace it with his dick. 

“Shhh, honey, it’s okay, I’ve got you, you know that. Stay still for me, okay?” David said, voice sappy and sweet, making Patrick whimper in response. Patrick nodded and kept nodding as David kept whispering soft words to him until the plug was all the way out. Patrick gasped at the emptiness and then again when David leaned down to kiss softly right over his loose hole. “Love you, Patrick, you’re doing so, so good. You ready for my cock, love?” David always asked him to _ talk _ when he was minutes from being _ destroyed _and all Patrick could do was let out a strangled noise that he hoped sounded like ‘yes’.

“Can’t wait to be inside you,” David breathed, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up. He wiped the excess over Patrick’s ass, slipping a finger in, then another, and stroking him from the inside for a few beats while Patrick writhed underneath him. 

“David—“

“Don’t rush me,” David said sharply, smacking Patrick’s hip and then withdrawing his fingers. He walked his fingertips up the length of Patrick’s neglected cock and Patrick glared at him, or… he hoped he was glaring. He could feel spit and tears on his face so he wasn’t sure it was all that effective, and David’s answering smile kind of proved him right. “I know. I’ve got you, you’ve been so patient for me, Patrick. Waited so long while I plugged you up and fucked your face—“

Patrick groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against what were definitely not tears of frustration. He felt David kiss up his chest and land sweetly at his lips. 

“You’ve been perfect,” he whispered, and Patrick gasped when he felt the head of David’s cock push against his hole and David kissed him through the slight stretch of it all. He could feel that he was loose and open, but David still felt so big inside of him—everything about David felt big and amazing. 

Patrick sighed loudly and let his head drop back to the cool pillow, heaving in deep breaths to try to hold on longer for David. When David started fucking him, slowly at first, Patrick couldn’t do anything but white-knuckle the sheet on the bed, holding on so hard because if he let go David was going to knock him off the face of the planet. David must have known what he was thinking—David _ always _ knew what he was thinking—because he tucked his arms under Patrick’s shoulders, hugging him close as he increased the speed of his thrusts. “Patrick, you feel so good around me,” he whispered, lips grazing the shell of Patrick’s ear. Patrick hooked his legs around David’s hips and gripped his shoulders tightly, fingernails digging into his skin. “Fuck, want you to come.”

Patrick _ needed _ to come but, hazily, he remembered the whisper of David’s fingers on his neck, around his throat. He pushed gently at David’s chest but kept his heels against David’s back to keep him from pulling out, to keep him hot and hard inside Patrick. 

Patrick looked up at him, at David, whose hair was flat on one side and electrocuted on the other, and sighed happily. He got his fingers around David’s right wrist and brought his hand to the base of his own throat. The weight of David’s hand there made Patrick fuck himself down onto David, and David smirked at him, wrapping the fingers of his other hand tight around the base of Patrick’s cock. “You’re not gonna come until I’m ready for you, okay?” David said softly, phrasing it like a question though Patrick knew it wasn’t. He knew he would hold on for David, knew he could be good. He nodded jerkily and squeezed the wrist of the hand around his neck. 

“Okay,” Patrick choked out. “Fuck me.”

“Giving orders now, hmm?” David said but he fucked into Patrick anyway. “Hold your legs up.” Patrick lifted his legs higher and hooked his fingers behind his knees. David shuffled closer into the freed up space and ran his free hand through Patrick’s hair. He tangled his fingers at the crown of Patrick’s head, adjusting his grip for a few seconds before Patrick felt David’s hand squeeze lightly at his throat. It couldn’t have been that much pressure, because Patrick didn’t feel his breath constrict, but it was so startlingly _ good _ that he heard himself release a high-pitched whine that stuttered out when David’s hand tightened a little more. 

David was fucking him harder now, and his hand was so big across the expanse of Patrick’s throat and his fingers were tight in Patrick’s hair and Patrick was holding on for dear fucking life as his brain went kind of muddled and thick. He blinked slowly, and he could still breathe shallowly, dragging in sips of oxygen as David nailed his prostate on more thrusts than not. His eyes were watering and his vision blurred for a moment, but he blinked the tears away and he could see David again, see David’s dark eyes watching him closely. 

He leaned down to kiss Patrick’s forehead and then licked at the wetness on his cheeks and tugged Patrick’s head back by his hair to suck messily at his earlobe. “You ready, honey?” He asked and they both knew Patrick couldn’t answer, he just choked out a moan as David took him higher and higher and Patrick was sucking in what air he could get and then—“You’ve been _ so _ perfect, Patrick, come on my cock now. Show me how good you are—” and Patrick’s whole body shook as he came and came, making a mess of his abs and chess, heaving in gulps of air as David lessened the pressure on his throat but kept his hand there for a few extra moments. David fucked him through it, forcing whimpers from Patrick on every deep, hard thrust. David stroked him a few times, wringing out the last few drops of Patrick’s release, before rubbing his hand all the way up Patrick’s chest, smearing his come along with it. Patrick’s grip on his knees slipped, and he let his feet drop to the bed.

Patrick blinked his eyes and opened his mouth to beg David to kiss him, but David slipped two come-covered fingers into his mouth instead, rubbing the pads of his fingertips against Patrick’s tongue. Patrick should have known this was coming, should have expected it, David always wanted to feed Patrick. He sucked at David’s fingers, licking his come off, moaning too loudly and grinning up at David when he let out a huff of laughter. “Yeah, I know you love it, settle down.” 

Patrick clenched weakly around David’s dick, still impossibly hard. “_ You _ like it.” He said when David took his hand back. “Want you to come, David.” Patrick rocked his hips. 

David gently pulled out of Patrick, shuffling back off the bed and, no, Patrick didn’t like that at all. “Hey, no.” He reached out but let his arm flop down onto the bed after a second. God, he was so _ tired _ and—David had done most of the work. 

“Aw, honey, I’m right here,” David cooed, slipping back into bed and spooning up behind Patrick. “Like this, okay. Give us both a break, huh?” He kissed at the sweaty nape of Patrick’s neck and gathered him in his arms. He stroked gently at Patrick’s throat and kept kissing the side of his neck and it was so soothing that Patrick almost dozed off. Until he felt David lift his leg and slide his cock into Patrick’s wet and open hole, still sensitive from the butt plug and the fucking and the coming his brains out—but he felt his dick jump anyway and he moaned brokenly at the _ thought _of getting hard again. David kept kissing him, over his shoulders now, murmuring soft words that Patrick couldn’t make out in a tone of voice that made him shiver in pleasure anyway. 

David fucked him slow, this time, and Patrick was actually impressed with David’s stamina. Patrick was moaning nonstop, quiet noises that punctuated David’s thrusts, and David was still talking to him, “Mm, Patrick you’re all loose and wet and perfect. Made for my cock, hm?” He licked at Patrick’s neck and ear and bit at his shoulder as he got sloppy and off-rhythm.

And Patrick was hard. He came five minutes ago and he was hard enough to fuck his own fist as David fucked into him. He was going to come _ again, _ David was going to _ make him come_, and all he wanted was to feel the hot rush of David’s come deep in his ass. 

“David please—want you to come in me.” Patrick reached back to get a hand around David’s head, pushing them into an awkward kiss of lips and tongues. David tightened his fingers on Patrick’s hip and slammed his hips into Patrick. The sound was loud in the quiet of the apartment, and David started moaning and cursing like he always did when he was about to come, mumbling Patrick’s name over and over again. “Fill me up, David,” Patrick begged. 

David let out a loud moan-curse and slammed his hips forward as he came, pulsing deep into Patrick and Patrick managed to get a hand around himself to clumsily stroke his dick. David shoved his fingers in Patrick’s mouth and Patrick gave a breathy moan, sucking noisily, hips jerking forward too far as his orgasm snapped through every muscle in his body. His movements caused David to slip out of him and he felt streaks of come land on his ass as David thrust forward anyway, sliding his dick between Patrick’s ass cheeks while he rode out his pleasure. 

“Fuck,” David said eloquently, sliding his fingers out of Patrick’s mouth and wiping them on his cheek. Patrick made a disapproving noise but decided to let it go when he felt David wipe at some of the come on his ass. _ Typical_. 

David wiped at the come on Patrick’s hand, too, and Patrick shuddered in David’s arms as he gently sucked their combined tastes off David’s long fingers. Once they were clean, David reached down to Patrick’s sticky cock for more and brought his hand back up to Patrick’s waiting tongue. Patrick moaned around David’s fingers, and David trailed feather-light kisses across Patrick’s shoulders until they both shifted slightly and found their hips sticking in uncomfortable places. 

Leaving Patrick with a biting kiss high on the side of his neck, David pushed at his hips so he was laying face down, and Patrick squirmed a bit as David climbed over him and got a hand on each ass cheek to spread him open. Patrick felt so wet there, and the cool air against his used hole made him shake. He wanted to turn away and wanted David to see him, so he settled for simply whimpering into the pillow. 

David got his mouth on him again, a filthy kiss right where he was loose and open and dripping with David’s come and Patrick squirmed away with a short laugh. “I can’t.” David laughed with him and gave him a light smack before scooting off the bed. 

“Be right back, honey,” David said, pulling a sheet over him because he got cold in the 90 seconds it usually took David to get supplies—a warm towel and lotion and water and snacks.. Patrick grunted in the affirmative and waited patiently like he always did. 

Patrick drifted in and out, during this part. He barely registered David cleaning him up and turning him over. But then he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was sitting against the headboard wearing pajama pants and one of David’s t-shirts that was a little too wide and too long because David sometimes bought up a size to get the right length under his sweaters. Or so he had explained to Patrick on many occasions. 

“Hi, honey,” David said, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding a glass of water to Patrick’s lips. He took a few long sips, the coolness soothing his throat. 

“Was I asleep?” He rasped.

“Nope.” David kissed his cheek. “Just a bit out of it.” Patrick gave David the side-eye at his smug tone. David just smirked and offered up a piece of melon, which Patrick accepted, slipping his lips over the fruit and the tips of David’s fingers. David climbed into the bed next to him and they continued, After the melon was gone, Patrick felt less dazed but wholly exhausted and he didn’t even have to say anything before David was cleaning off the bed and tucking Patrick in under their soft blankets. 

David switched off the light and scooped Patrick up in his arms, spooning up behind him again, whispering _ love you _ against the back of his neck, and Patrick was asleep before he could even respond. 


End file.
